1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic appliance for aiding in recovering the functions of carpal joints, hand and fingers incapacitated due to diseases or impediments in the central nervous system such as cerebrovascular troubles, cerebral injury, cerebral palsy and spinal damage as well as impediments in the peripheral nervous system, joints, muscles, and tendons.